


Broken people and shattered hearts

by A_Certified_Mess



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Angry Midoriya Izuku, Broken Midoriya Izuku, Gen, Mentions of Suicide, Midorya Izuku hit by a quirk, Past Abuse, Pissed Midoriya Izuku, Scared Bakugou Katsuki, Scared Class 1-A, Villain Attack, past bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Certified_Mess/pseuds/A_Certified_Mess
Summary: Izuku has always been quiet, he’s never spoken about his past.Now something has happened though...and it’s going to get nasty.(One-shot)
Relationships: None
Comments: 8
Kudos: 285





	Broken people and shattered hearts

Katsuki doesn’t have many regrets in his life, but this....This was one of them.

It started like a normal training day, warming up and learning about more ways to fight using their quirks.

All was fine. All was well. That was until, T̷h̴a̸t̴ happened.

The villains had come. But, this time their was only one person. 

‘Easy to fight’

‘Pfft, let’s get this dude’

‘Let’s end this so we can continue’

‘Let’s get this extra’

This is what everyone said, that was until a scream cut into the air, as sharp as knife.

Everyone looked around, firstly at the villain and then each other. They were surprised at what they saw. 

The green haired member of the class was kneeling, screaming, hands pulling his hair until it looked like he was going to pull it out. The odd thing was, his eyes. Izuku’s were shifting from a crimson red to his normal emerald green.

“Shit! Grab that fucker!” Katsuki quickly shouted.

In a swift movement, Sero and Mineta had the villain trapped.

“You may have me, but I have him.” The villain ominously whispered, so only a few people could hear him.

Izuku did something that made everything stop. The class had froze. The screaming had cut out. All that they could was watch or grab Aizawa.

“Iida! Go grab Aizawa and be quick!” Yaoyorozu Called.

Izuku was still. His eyes staying crimson red, unseeing. He had stayed kneeling, arm gone limp on his side.

“Deku?” Still no response. “Dude?” Still nothing.

Katsuki walked up to him. “What? Are you so weak that-“

He was cut of by punched in the nose by Izuku.

“You know what Katsuki? I’ve been on edge lately and you really know how to help? You know that right? Because call me a ‘shitty nerd’ or ‘bastard’ really helps a person right? RIGHT?!” Izuku started in an eerie smile and ended in an enraged look.

“You know Bakugou” he venomously spat “I think I’ve had a change of mind. Imagine if I had taken your advice and 𝘒𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧! Wouldn’t of that been amazing!”

Katsuki started shaking. That rest of the class still with shock. Yes, Katsuki has a temper, especially towards Izuku, but he couldn’t of done that, could he?

“Deku, what the fuck is wrong with you?” Katsuki asked shakily.

“Well, lets say I figured things out” Izuku replied whilst firing up his quirk.

“Let’s do this bakugou”

Izuku was about to lunge at Katsuki, but was stopped by Aizawa hitting a pressure point, successfully knocking him out.

“Now that’s over, Bakugou can you come with me to Nedzu’s office and explain to me what he meant by ‘killing himself’.”

Katsuki knew he had fucked up. Katsuki knew he would be expelled. Katsuki knew he was fucked.

He knew he hated himself for it. And he always will.

Maybe he was the deku all along.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello by beautiful people~ 
> 
> I did this for a random one-shot for my monthly upload! I know it’s a mess and probably isn’t readable but I don’t care! 
> 
> I hope it’s up to standards and stuff. Have a nice day!  
> ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡


End file.
